


Trollhunters God AU

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Acadia Oaks is the only place that still worships Gods and someone news pearson stays there for like a year and in one day they find out God's are real.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Summer Night, and 25 years old. About a year ago I was hired to do a paper about a town called Acadia Oaks, the last place to worship gods and goddesses. I was to get to know the people live with them for about a year. At first I thought this whole trip was just going to be a wast of my time. Oh how wrong I was, very wrong. Hang on to something because this is going to be a bumpy ride. Now let me tell you the story of the gods and goddesses of Acadia.


	2. Chapter 2

I step out of the taxi and grabbed my clothing, I paid the driver and headed to the house I will be staying for the year. The house wasn’t too big. It had two bathrooms and two bedrooms. I picked the largest room that had the extra bathroom and unpacked. I then checked to see if there was anything to eat. On the dinner table was a note from my boss, the note told me that I would need to go and get groceries. I decided this is the best time to check the town out. 

 

After sometime I am walking around town and taking in the sights. Everything seemed like a normal town until I reached the center of the town. Standing in the center was a stone statue. The statue was over six fifteen feet tall, it was pure white and seemed to be some kind of creature that had four arms, a tail, and two horns. It was standing tall but their back was bent and it’s face was looking at the sky. The statue was covered by all kinds of flowers and plants. I moved closer to take a closer look at it. I raised my hand to remove the plants to only stop when I hear a loud buzzing sound. 

 

“Please don’t do it. I worked so hard to make those.” A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a woman with with brown skin with red hair. She smiled at me as she walked over to stand next to me. She gently touched the stone and hums softly then turned to me and smiled. 

 

“I am Iris and you are?” She asked me but before I could tell her the buzzing got louder. Iris smiles as she gives me a nod and turns back to the statue. “Nice to meet you Summer.” 

I stared at her in shock but before I could ask her how she knew my name her hands start to glow. I watched in shock as she placed both hands on to the the white statue. When she pulled her hands away as a beautiful violet flower grew from the stone. That is when I realized the buzzing was gone. Iris smiled even more and patted the stone. 

 

“Your welcome, Sol.” She said as she turned around to leave. “Come along, Summer. Sol would like to be alone now.” I stared at the statue one last time before I followed the woman. I ran up to her and gave her a confused look.

 

“How did you do that?” Iris glanced at me and smirked at me.

 

“Do what?” She asked as I gave her a look. She knew what I was talking about but I decided to humor her. 

 

“That flower-hand thing! You just did it!” I said as moved my hands around. The woman let out a laugh as she kept walking. We walked by some teens who bowed their heads to Iris and gave her some flowers. When they left, Iris turned to me and smiled a sweet smile.

 

“I am Iris the goddess of nature.” She said as she smiled the flowers and hummed softly. “This is my human form. A lot of us use it to walk among your kind.” She explained then stopped walking. I stood next to her as she frowned slightly. “Keep in mind that not all of us are kind to newcomers.” Before I could say anything she was gone with a blink of an eye.


End file.
